Modèle
by xXIara-chanXx
Summary: Sai descobre o seu raio de sol e sofre ao descobrir que ele não pode brilhar somente para ele. Naruto que era um bolsista tinha seus serviços sujos e por isso não podia se apaixonar para não se quebrar, mas isso muda ao aceitar um trabalho de Modèle.
1. Prólogo

**Esta fanfiction é em memória a senpai...**

**Ela está sumida, mas por motivos maiores. Modele é um presente que está mais que atrasado, escrevi com muito carinho e dedico a ela, Mir-chan!**

**Espero que quando você ler isso você goste senpai!**

**Agradecimentos especiais a minha beta Anjo Setsuna, que tem muita paciência comigo e corrige todas as minhas cagadas.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, são todos do Kishimoto.**

**Fanfiction SaiNaru com menção de alguns casais.**

**Aviso: Sexo, linguagens impróprias, prostituição, sexo, pedofilia, nudez, sexo, lemon...**

**Prólogo**

Enquanto tentava entender o que eu sentia e lia vários livros a procura de ajuda, eu me deparei com uma mensagem em um livro que mudou completamente minha vida.

"_Quando olhares para o céu e vires nuvens negras empanando o sol, não fixes o olhar em seu centro. Olha para as bordas, vê que seu contorno estará com uma luminosidade dourada, que tens ficado com os olhos presos a situações de momento, te esquecendo de olhar para o horizonte, que sempre te mostra um futuro glorioso ou um passado de fracassos; depende apenas para onde olhas."_

Não sei se fiz certo ao seguir o que dizia no livro de Hashy'hayan-sama*, pois um dia eu resolvi olhar para o horizonte a procura do raio de sol que me mostraria o futuro. Não devo reclamar, consegui a glória, mas para isso sacrifiquei meu coração.

O artista se apaixonou por sua criação se tornando preso a ela. Sucumbi à dor de que meu raio de sol estava preso em um quadro com seu plano liso, delicado ao toque e preso em uma galeria onde eu era obrigado a dividir seu esplendor com os visitantes que também pareciam procurar a luminosidade dourada nas bordas das nuvens em um distante horizonte.

Na maioria das vezes que venho até aqui é para pensar e colocar minha mente no lugar ou, às vezes, para divagar sobre onde andaste o raio de sol que imortalizei com tinta óleo. Mas hoje não vim para nenhuma das duas, a academia para qual trabalho mandou que eu viesse para encontrar um colecionador que estava interessado em comprar a minha obra "Raio de sol".

Recebo muitas ofertas para esta obra, mas nunca tive o interesse de vendê-la, sempre eu respondo com um simplório "não" sem mesmo saber a quantia que está em jogo. Porém, o diretor da academia falou que se tratava de um colecionador importante das minhas obras, me convencendo que não seria educado dispensar a oferta pelo telefone e que eu deveria fazer isto pessoalmente. Além disso, ele alegou que estava na hora de eu deixá-lo ir, que ser tão apegado a algo de papel e tinta por tanto tempo poderia prejudicar minha sanidade. Então hoje irei dar uma chance de deixar meu raio de sol se apagar.

Quando você é ou se torna uma pessoa só, por vezes você pode acabar se tornando uma pessoa vazia, esquecendo o significado dos sentimentos quando você não tem alguém para quem senti-los e assim você deixará de ser humano.

Foi o que aconteceu comigo, antes do raio de sol iluminar a minha vida, esqueci tudo que um dia tinha sentido, me tornei oco, vivendo apenas para a arte na esperança que ela me ensinasse a ter sentimentos e a sorrir todos os dias, mas não o sorriso cheio de sacarmos que costumo utilizar para lidar com as pessoas.

A única coisa a qual era apegado é um pequeno livro que tinha começado a desenhar, um livro que contava as histórias de aventuras de dois jovens irmãos. Eu desenhei para dar a única pessoa que realmente me importava meu irmão, infelizmente não consegui terminar a tempo, pois ele morreu por causa de uma doença, e a medida que o tempo foi se passando, eu fui esquecendo de seu rosto, já não sabia o motivo que tanto queria mostrar o livro a ele, principalmente as páginas que ficaram em branco... O livro era a minha âncora com a realidade e não sei o que farei quando deixar de me importar.

Veja, nós dois não tínhamos conhecido o amor ou qualquer outro sentimento até nos conhecermos, e sim, não éramos irmãos de sangue, pode-se colocar que um escolheu ao outro. O dia que eu o perdi, foi o dia que eu deixei de acreditar, eu não soube que tipo de emoção expressar...

Mas um dia, olhei para o horizonte e deixei o raio de sol entrar em minha vida para mudar tudo. E então os sentimentos que um dia eu havia esquecidos voltaram, mas eu já não sabia o que sentir. Passei a pesquisar arduamente sobre o que eu sentia, tentando reaprender a me importar e a me expressar quando necessário.

Quanto mais tempo passava com ele, mais eu me lembrava de meu irmão, mesmo sabendo que o que eu sentia por ele era diferente, pois logo descobri que eu estava me apaixonando.

Então chegou o dia que nos separamos, acredito que o raio de sol tinha que brilhar para outras pessoas também, mesmo que isso signifique perder minha alma.

- Sai. – ouvi meu nome ser chamado pelas minhas costas, àquela voz...

~~.~~

**(*) Trecho do livro "**_O____Mago da Ordem de Cohen_**", do autor **_Vicente Campos_  
_ (pseudônimo Rabah Hashy'Hayan)._

**O prólogo é curto, pois é apenas uma introdução ao tempo presente que se passa a fic.**

**O próximo capítulo é bem mais grandinho, acho que vocês vão curtir! Tem uma pitada de humor negro hehehe**

**Obrigada pela leitura, e vocês sabem, quanto mais reviews, mais rápido o próximo capítulo (que está pronto) chega! **


	2. Capítulo 1: Encontrando um modèle

**Quero agradecer a Lady Yuraa que me mandou uma review nesta nova fanfiction! E miga, para vc entender melhor, o prólogo se passa depois de toda a história da fanfiction, e o epilogo volta para a parte onde o prólogo tinha parado, ok?**

**E bem, é aqui que SaiNaru story começa!**

**Para aqueles que estão embarcando pela primeira vez em SaiNaru, poderão se deleitar um pouco com os irmãos Uchihas, mas só um pouco xDDD**

**Lembrando que a fic é dedicada a Mir-chan!**

**Capítulo betado pela minha chara, minha e não de vocês!**

**Capítulo 1: Encontrando um modèle**

- Ah! Como é belo acordar em uma maravilhosa manhã como esta! - um rapaz que acabara de acordar, usava sua bela voz para narrar cinicamente o seu despertar.

Ele era dono de belos cabelos loiros radiantes, de impressionantes olhos azuis céu e pele dourada que dava a impressão de ter sido beijada pelo sol; seu rosto tinha três pequenos riscos em cada lado de sua bochecha lhe dando um ar mais selvagem que encaixava perfeitamente com sua personalidade difícil.

O motivo de seu cinismo matinal era por ter sido acordado pelas duas pessoas que estava compartilhando a cama. Ele detestava estas situações, em que tinha que servir de puta para os irmãos Uchiha, dois homens de personalidade incrivelmente cética e arrogantes.

"O que me consola é saber que pelo menos os dois são bons de cama, além de serem bonitos claro!" - pensou o garoto lançando um sorriso travesso para os dois homens ainda meio adormecidos enquanto se levantava e ficava de pé entre eles, dando leves pulinhos sobre o colchão.

- Claro! Como esta manhã poderia ser ruim? Quero dizer, sou acordado por dois caras mal humorados, fedendo a porra e com uma desgraça de dor no cú...

- Naru-chan, se você continuar a falar palavrões assim, vou acabar com uma baita ereção... E a não ser que você queira me dar um brinde e me bater um boquete, eu diria para você não me provocar. – avisou Itachi que era o mais velho dos irmãos Uchiha se levantando ainda nu e abraçando o rapaz pelas costas para lhe dar um beijo na nuca.

- Caia fora Itachi! – disse o loiro catando as roupas do chão e jogando para o mais velho.

- Dobe... Já reclamando pela manhã? – perguntou Uchiha Sasuke. - Deveria estar satisfeito, você parecia gostar da foda, pediu por mais até desmaiar, você esqueceu? Tirando que estamos te pagando para...

- O que seja, mas como você mesmo tava falando... Antes que vocês dois sumam daqui, quero o meu pagamento! – disse ele estendendo a mão para os dois rapazes mais velhos. Sasuke se levantou e pegou sua carteira e entregou algumas notas para o garoto loiro.

- Nani? Aqui só tem equivalente para um de vocês... E até onde sei contar, aqui tem dois Uchiha! – disse Naruto apontando para os dois rapazes enquanto balançava as notas.

- Naruto, você sempre me falou que cobrava por noite, nunca me avisou que variava dependendo da quantidade de pessoas simultaneamente na cama... Aí tem bem mais do que você merece. – ele lançou um sorriso desdenhoso para o loiro e se vestiu. – Vamos Itachi, já está tarde!

E ambos saíram do pequeno apartamento do rapaz loiro chamado Naruto.

- MALDITOS UCHIHA! – Gritou o garoto batendo a porta do quarto frustrado.

~~.~~.~~

A academia de Arte ANBU, apesar de ter um alto nível em qualidade artística estava vivenciando uma grande crise devido aos avanços tecnológicos. A academia tentava manter os conceitos tradicionais da Arte e mesmo possuindo alunos de alto nível e profissionais capacitados, parecia não ser o suficiente para concorrer com os cursos das ciências exatas da Universidade Konoha Technology.

O diretor da academia era um homem velho de cabelos rasos castanhos e pele clara, seu nome era Danzou. Neste momento ele conversava com um de seus alunos mais talentoso sobre uma encomenda feita por um líder religioso de seu país, sem saber que, aquela encomenda mudaria a vida de muitas pessoas futuramente.

O prodígio da arte que ele tanto confiava para colocar tamanha responsabilidade era um rapaz de cabelos negros curtos e de olhos da mesma cor que realçavam sua pele incrivelmente pálida, seu rosto e voz transmitiam tranqüilidade enquanto falava sempre mantendo um sorriso sobre seus lábios.

- Bem, deixe-me ver se entendi... Renka-san quer me encomendar um quadro? – repetiu o garoto.

- Sim, mas ele não quer apenas um quadro qualquer... Ele quer algo místico... – Danzou balançou as mãos tentando mostrar a grandeza para o garoto sentado em seu gabinete.

- Místico? – perguntou ele confuso.

- Sim, ele quer que você use um modelo com aparência de um anjo. Sabe? Loiro... Olhos azuis...

- Mas, Danzou-sama, onde eu vou encontrar um loiro em pleno oriente? Aqui todos nós somos branquelos de cabelos negros. – disse Sai calmamente pondo um sorriso extremamente forçado sobre os lábios.

- Bem, eu confio em você Sai... Tenho certeza que você vai dar um jeito nisso. – dizendo isso, o diretor o guiou para fora de seu escritório.

- Sai? Algum problema?

Sai se virou para encarar o estagiário, que por incrível que pareça, era estudante do curso rival da academia; Administração; Uchiha Sasuke. Sai supôs que ele estava levando alguns relatórios para o Diretor, pois ele estava esperando do lado de fora da sala.

- É, eu tenho um enorme problema! – ele falou saindo do caminho do Uchiha para que ele entrasse.

- Hum, me fale talvez eu possa te ajudar em algo... – falou colocando a pilha de papéis em cima da copiadora para que ele pudesse ouvir o garoto.

- Eu duvido que possa... Mas... – ele suspirou antes de continuar. – Tenho que encontrar um modelo loiro dos olhos azuis, com aparência angelical, mas que tenha preservados os traços asiáticos.

- Bem cara, você vai ficar me devendo uma. – ele disse pegando o seu celular enquanto puxava uma caneta no bolso de sua camisa e rabiscava em um papel de rascunho da copiadora, o que parecia para Sai, ser um número de telefone. – O nome do anjo que você procura é Naruto, é um colega do meu campus. Ele aceita qualquer negócio, por isso tenho certeza que ele vai aceitar ser o seu modelo.

Sai pegou o papel das mãos do Uchiha sem acreditar que conseguira solucionar o seu problema tão rápido.

- Arigato Uchiha-san.

- Aproveite! – disse Sasuke pegando seus documentos e entrando dentro da sala do diretor, mas dando uma piscadela para Sai antes de fechar a porta. O jovem pintor não entendeu o significado da malícia naqueles orbes negros do estagiário.

~~.~~.~~

Na cantina da Universidade Konoha, era comum ver Naruto sentando sozinho em uma das mesas do refeitório. Muito dos seus colegas o ignorava por ser um bolsista, e não apenas um bolsista comum, mas o destaque acadêmico de seu curso e a maioria de seus colegas "filhinhos de papai" o invejava.

A elite da Universidade não gostava de pensar que Uzumaki Naruto era mais talentoso que eles, um garoto que não tinha um sobrenome nobre e para manter um pequeno apartamento perto do campus tinha que fazer bicos, e por vezes até mesmo programas.

Mas o rapaz loiro não se importava, ele se esforçava muito para manter sua bolsa na faculdade, nenhum dos "filhinhos de papai" dali estudava tanto quanto ele ou davam valor para o que tinham.

O garoto que estava alheio aos seus pensamentos enquanto lanchava foi tirado de seu estupor ao sentir o seu celular vibrar. Ele olhou no visor do telefone para ler o nome de quem estava fazendo a chamada para ver a palavra "Teme" com uma imagem de pato preto no visor do aparelho e apertou o botão de ignorar chamada.

Não se passou cinco minutos e o telefone voltou a chamar, e ele continuou a pirraçar a pessoa insistente que tentava se comunicar com ele até enjoar.

- O que você quer teme? – perguntou ao aceitar sua derrota e atender a chamada.

_ - Baby, você ainda está chateado? – perguntou a voz do outro lado da linha sem receber uma resposta. – Bem, acho que encontrei uma forma de você me redimir então... Arranjei um trabalho para você._

- Trabalho?

_ - Sim, é um cara aqui da academia... Ele é um estudante e está precisando de um modelo e eu recomendei você para ele. O nome dele é Sai._

- Hum, ele não é nenhum nerd pervertido doente, é? – perguntou o loiro desconfiado.

_ - Não, ele só quer um cara loiro para posar para ele... Sai estava sem muitas alternativas, creio que ele deve ligar ainda hoje para você... _

- Ok então, er... Obrigado Sasuke. – falou Naruto um pouco envergonhado.

_ - Não se preocupe Dobe, você é sempre bem vindo._

~~.~~

Sai não poderia esconder seu interesse, ele tinha conversado com o garoto que Sasuke tinha indicado. A sua voz pelo telefone passava a impressão de se tratar de um loiro hiperativo que aceitou sem hesitar a sua proposta, e agora ele estava esperando Naruto em seu atelier para começarem o trabalho.

Ele olhou para o relógio, vendo que faltava apenas um minuto para o horário que eles tinham marcado. Sai não esperava que o garoto fosse pontual, mas se surpreendeu ao ouvir batidas na porta de seu atelier assim que o relógio marcou o próximo minuto.

- É... Olá, você é o Sai-san? – perguntou o garoto loiro coçando a cabeça se sentindo embaraçado.

- Eu mesmo... Por favor, entre Naruto-kun. – o moreno deu espaço para que o loiro entrasse. Naruto observava como o local era uma verdadeira bagunça, tinha quadros jogados em todos os cantos do aposento. Alguns pareciam estar terminados, outros tinham a aparência de terem sido esquecidos. Naruto notou que nas paredes tinham pequenas pinturas, mas que curiosamente o lugar onde era reservado para o título da obra estava em branco. – Bem Naruto-kun, o que nós vamos fazer é exatamente o que eu havia dito pelo telefone. Vamos dividir em pequenas sessões, não acho que seria adequado fazer você ficar na mesma posição por muitas horas ou dias...

- Dias? – perguntou Naruto assustado voltando a prestar atenção no homem a sua frente.

- Como estava dizendo... Vou dividir em sessões, nós dois temos de estudar não é mesmo? – Sai perguntou para Naruto que tinha arqueado as sobrancelhas. – Eu tenho um prazo para entregar a obra, então eu penso que alguns dias dessa semana durante a tarde serão o bastante para fazer isto, e não se preocupe te pagarei pela diária. – completou ao perceber a confusão no rosto do loiro.

Sai se afastou do garoto e observou suas proporções, pensando como o garoto deveria ser nu, mas tendo uma idéia, já que suas calças jeans eram apertadas e delineavam muito bem suas pernas e cochas, e também vestia uma camisa laranja que estava entreaberta, um de seus ombros estavam um pouco desalinhados com o peso da mochila que carregava e por fim, seus olhos ficaram presos nos orbes cor de lápis-Lazúli.

"Ele é perfeito! Exatamente como eu precisava cabelos loiros radiantes, pele morena beijava pelo sol, olhos muito azuis e com todas as características orientais, tirando que as marquinhas em seu rosto da um ar rebelde, mas que também parece ser uma característica que lhe dar um ar infantil e bobo." - pensou Sai o analisando.

- O que foi? – perguntou Naruto começando a se sentir incomodado pela forma que o outro lhe olhava.

- Naruto-kun, você pode se despir para que eu possa lhe colocar sobre o sofá? – perguntou ignorando a pergunta de Naruto.

- Claro... – Naruto não ligava para isso, ele já tinha se acostumado a posar nu para pintores da academia de Arte. Sasuke às vezes conseguia descolar alguns pequenos serviços como este para ele. E por que o Uchiha ajudava? Bem, é estranho, mas ele é o seu melhor amigo.

Naruto deixou sua roupa deslizar para fora de seu corpo sobe os olhos atentos do pintor que tinha se sentado em uma cadeira enquanto arrumava sua palheta de tintas.

- Vejo que você é um loiro natural Naruto-kun. – disse Sai observando a perfeição do corpo do garoto. – Mas tem o pinto pequeno...

-Como disse? –perguntou o loiro ficando extremamente vermelho em vergonha e irritação.

Sai lhe deu um de seus sorrisos falsos e se levantou, delicadamente colocou Naruto sentado no sofá de estampa lisa e completamente branco. A intenção do pintor era retratar apenas o rapaz então ele o colocou o braço direito esticado na vertical sobre o acento do sofá, fazendo com que o loiro ficasse com a cabeça apoiada sobre o ombro, e para apoiar o outro braço Sai o colocou com o pé esquerdo sobre a borda do sofá para apoiá-lo na horizontal.

- Tente não se mexer. – sussurrou o pintor se afastando para observar. "A posição está perfeita, mas existe algo em sua nudez que deixa uma sensação muito inebriante, algo que faz o ar ficar muito mais pesado e quente neste ambiente." Sai sentou-se em sua cadeira e puxou sua tela, pegou suas tintas notando que elas não seriam eficazes para pintar tamanha sensualidade e sabia que algo tão maravilhoso tinha que ter um pouco do ingrediente "segredo" para se tornar perfeito.

O moreno se levantou e caminhou até um pequeno baú do outro extremo da sala, sendo acompanhado pelo olhar curioso de Naruto, e após alguns minutos ele voltou com alguns tecidos e algumas outras coisas que ele não tinha conseguido identificar de início.

- Naruto-kun, você poderia vestir sua calça novamente? – perguntou Sai fazendo com que o loiro ficasse confuso. – Mas espere! Não quero perder a posição que você estava.

Sai apressou-se indo em direção a Naruto quando o mesmo fez menção de se levantar para se vestir. Usando um grafite, o moreno marcou com um "X" os locais sobre o tecido do sofá onde o rapaz tinha se apoiado, feito isso Naruto se levantou e vestiu suas calças enquanto Sai separava as coisas que tinha retirado do baú.

- Vista isto, Naruto-kun. – disse Sai segurando uma blusa branca de longas mangas, frente completamente aberta que possuía um pequeno laço na altura do umbigo para amarrá-la como enfeite.

- Naruto... – disse o loiro vestindo a blusa.

- Como?

- Me chame apenas de Naruto... – neste momento ele não soube o que responder, este garoto... Possuía algo de diferente...

Sai pegou uma pequena máscara de porcelana, um tecido que possuía uma bonita estampa com detalhes vermelhos que Naruto não sabia dizer o nome e uma luva vermelha com detalhes dourados. O moreno colocou a luva na mão esquerda de Naruto e colocou o tecido por cima da manga direita de sua blusa prendendo com broches e passando o laço vermelho do detalhe pelo seu peito e braço esquerdo. A máscara de porcelana Sai colocou de lado na cabeça dele, para que não escondesse seu rosto e cabelos, deixando um belo laço por trás de sua cabeça. Após todo este ritual, Sai o colocou na mesma posição e pegou seu pincel e um pequeno pote de tinta bonina.

- Esta tinta é antialérgica, não se preocupe Naruto... – disse o moreno fazendo alguns desenhos de runas pelo peito e o braço esquerdo que estava exposto, não deixando de perceber alguns arrepios vindos do corpo de Naruto, acreditando que era culpa da temperatura fria da tinta. Após terminar os desenhos pelo corpo do loiro, ele desenhou na máscara de porcelana e em seu rosto.

Sai ajustou mais a blusa branca de Naruto, expondo um pouco mais da pele bronzeada do loiro. O moreno lançou um sorriso bobo para Naruto antes de suas mãos viajarem pelas suas pernas e agilmente desabotoar as calças justas do rapaz, fazendo que Naruto deixasse escapar um gemido de seus lábios em surpresa ao ato.

- Agora podemos começar... – disse o moreno se afastando sem perceber um brilho triste escondidos nos olhos azuis que o encaravam.

Naruto não sabia explicar, mas tudo naquele lugar parecia vazio demais, os quadros sem nome e os sorrisos do garoto estavam o deixando intrigado, principalmente a boca suja dele. Parecia tão pomposo que palavras como "pinto" não combinava com aquele sorriso pateta dos lábios do moreno. Mas uma coisa o chateou profundamente, mesmo que tal coisa parecia infantil em sua mente, tinha atingido seu peito de uma forma muito dolorosa, a rejeição.

~~.~~

**Fim de mais um capítulo!**

**Espero que tenham curtido e mandem reviews!**

**Só para avisar, estou de saco cheio de um punhado de gente me adicionando nos favoritos e no alerta, mas sem se importar de deixar uma review para mim.**

**Eu já vi fic que recebe mais de 30 reviews por capítulos, e geralmente é fanfictions bem toscas... Será que eu tenho que começar com o modo roteiro e colocar um monte de erros de português? Ou talvez enganá-los fazendo vocês lerem uma fic yaoi para de repente no meio virar hentai? Talvez 100 palavras por capitulo?**

**Estou falando sério aqui ok? E num to pedindo trinta reviews e nem dez, só aqueles que lerem me dar uma opinião, pois se adicionam no alerta e nos favoritos, é sinal de que leram e tem uma opinião sobre a fic, e eu quero e tenho o direito de saber. Direito por quê? Por que quem fica várias horas imaginando e escrevendo aqui sou eu, escrevendo coisas que levo dias para que vocês apenas leiam em dez minutos. Estou clara?**


	3. Capítulo 2: Arte e Sedução

**Hoje estou postando um capítulo novo de **_**Modéle**_**; um capítulo novo de **_**Objeto Sexual**_** que está bem engraçado; "**_**Kiss my eyes to lay me to sleep"**_** uma oneshot SaiNaru/darkSasuNaru; e o primeiro capítulo de "**_**A Summer's Love Story**_**", que é uma nova fanfictions SaiNaru com começo de pseudo SasuNaru.**

**O cronograma para **_**Murder Suicide**_**: O capítulo 6 deve ser postado nessa semana, e o 7 já está em andamento.**

_**Ligações Transientes e Resistentes**_**: O próximo capítulo está sendo escrito e logo vai ser postado.**

**Agradeço a todos que estão comentando a fanfiction! Arigato minna-san! Por favor, continuem a fazer esta ficwriter feliz ;) **

**Capítulo 2: Arte e Sedução**

Os primeiros dias de trabalho tinham ocorrido bem, tanto para Sai quanto para Naruto. O moreno conseguiu trabalhar bastante na pintura, desenhando todos os detalhes para que não precisasse se preocupar depois se Naruto se mexesse ou se a luz mudasse por causa das etapas de criação que ele tinha estabelecido.

Mas existia algo que o perturbava, era o silêncio e a forma madura que Naruto estava levando este pequeno serviço. Eles não falavam mais do que necessário, Sai não era um garoto cheio de emoções e vida quanto ao garoto loiro e até onde ele sabia, Naruto tinha aproximadamente a mesma idade que a dele e toda aquela pose de menino crescido de certa forma o incomodava.

- Então Naruto... – começou ele puxando uma conversa no dia seguinte enquanto pintava o quadro. – Você e Sasuke são do mesmo curso? O de Administração?

- Não... Somos apenas colegas de campus... Eu faço Design de Jogos.

- Então você também é um artista certo?

- Bem de certa forma eu sou. – falou Naruto colocando um belo sorriso nos lábios fazendo Sai sentir um leve formigamento na boca de seu estômago.

- Ano... Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – pediu Sai refletindo sobre algo que passou em sua cabeça fazendo que ele inconscientemente parasse suas pinceladas.

- Bem, você acabou de fazer uma... Mas siga em frente e faça outra.

- Os alunos da sua universidade... Digamos, eles são ricos, e normalmente não precisam fazer serviços como servir de modelo...

- Eu sou um bolsista, e tenho um apartamento para manter aqui nesta cidade... – Naruto desviando o olhar para um ponto qualquer em outra parte da sala um pouco desconfortável.

- Nossa! Você deve ser um gênio para conseguir manter sua bolsa, não? – disse Sai fingindo estar impressionado, pois sabia que ele era bolsista, Sasuke havia o dito, mas sabia que era uma boa forma de tentar estabelecer algum diálogo e descobrir mais coisas sobre o loiro.

- Bem, eu só tenho que manter o título de destaque acadêmico até me formar. – disse ele corando levemente.

- E onde você conheceu Sasuke? Quero dizer, normalmente as pessoas de um campus tão grande quanto o da Universidade Konoha não costumam se entrosar muito não? – perguntou Sai.

- O conheci no bar Akatsuki em uma noite há aproximadamente dois anos atrás. – Naruto notou que Sai parou o que estava fazendo e se levantou para colocar os pincéis usados em um balde com água.

- Por hoje é só Naruto... – ele disse enquanto continuava seu ritual de limpar os pincéis enquanto Naruto retirava o figurino para vestir suas roupas.

- Kuso... – resmungou o loiro lutando enquanto tentava desamarrar a máscara fazendo o nó da fita embolar em seu cabelo.

- Deixe-me ajudá-lo... – Sai se aproximou inocentemente colocou seus braços envoltos do pescoço de Naruto, ficando frente a frente com o loiro.

- Sai... – sussurrou Naruto.

- Sim Naruto?

- Você não gosta do meu corpo? – Naruto estava com esta pergunta entalada em sua garganta desde o primeiro dia que ele posou para o moreno. Ele tinha ficado incomodado quando Sai questionou o tamanho de seu pênis, ou melhor, afirmou, mas o que mais o incomodou foi o moreno ter o mandado se vestir e depois tê-lo fantasiado, seria uma rejeição?

- O que você quer dizer Naruto? – perguntou Sai se sobressaltando com a pergunta repentina.

- Você me vestiu para esconder o meu corpo não foi? Você não gostou de mim? Eu sou feio Sai? – neste momento Sai não sabia explicar os sentimentos que sentia.

"Como eu posso provar para ele o quão perfeito é seu corpo?"

- Não Naruto, é exatamente ao contrário, seu corpo é tão perfeito que seria um pecado que eu estaria cometendo em retratá-lo... Eu não teria a capacidade de demonstrar... - hipnotizados pelos orbes azuis que suplicavam por uma resposta, ele aproximou-se mais, estavam tão próximos que seus narizes estavam se tocando.

- Demonstrar o que? – pediu Naruto.

- Isso... – Sai deixou suas mãos que estava desatando o nó da fita da máscara para a nuca do loiro, roçando seus lábios levemente sobre os lábios do garoto, mas antes que ele pudesse fazer mais Naruto se afastou.

- Gomen Naruto-kun, eu não queria...

- Não se preocupe Sai, mas pense bem antes de se envolver comigo. – Naruto vestiu a sua blusa e pegou sua mochila saindo pela porta do atelier, mas antes que fechasse a porta atrás de si, ele voltou a falar mantendo o tom sério. – Eu sou apenas seu modelo e não ganho por hora extra.

~~.~~

- Droga! – gritou um loiro irritado para o interior de seu apartamento vazio. – Por que isso está acontecendo?

Naruto se jogou no sofá apertando seus olhos com as palmas das mãos tentando se acalmar. Ele se sentia tão estranho ao redor do pintor e tinha medo... Pela primeira vez em sua vida ele estava em uma situação que o permitia ser apenas ele.

De início, ele ficou muito confuso, pois o garoto é um total mistério, e o pior, ele estava sentindo que estava prestes a quebrar as regras, sua doutrina que seguia fielmente para sobreviver e concluir seus objetivos.

_1º Não se apaixone;_

_2º Não beije na boca;_

_3º Não faça nada além do que lhe foi pago;_

Ele quase beijou Sai, nem mesmo Sasuke ele ousava beijar... Ele não o amava, tinha medo de beijá-lo e se apegar ao garoto. Sasuke não era de ninguém e muito menos ele. Naruto era de todos, mas não por alternativa, por que era o único meio.

O loiro ouviu a porta de sua casa ser aberta e ele levantou a cabeça para ver o único que possuías as chaves caminhar até ele.

"Em pensar no diabo..."

- Hei Dobe...

Naruto continuou deitado no sofá, sabia o que o Uchiha queria, e acompanhou com os olhos ele ir para o quarto. Há muito tempo Sasuke conquistou a confiança de Naruto para dar a ele as chaves de seu apartamento, ele sabia os horários que Naruto estava em casa e também sabia que era o único que trepava com ele naquele apartamento, sem correr o risco de interromper outro cliente do loiro, então por que não facilitar as coisas?

Naruto suspirou cansado e caminhou para o quarto também, o Uchiha estava sentado em sua cama, o esperando.

- Então? Você e o pintorzinho estão se dando bem? – perguntou agarrando na cintura de Naruto quando o mesmo sentou em seu colo.

- Ele é estranho, falta... – seu cérebro parou por um minuto quando Sasuke passou a palma de sua mão sobre se membro o massageando. – Sentimentos... Ele sorri... Mas os olhos dele são...

- Vazios. – completou Sasuke enquanto retirava a blusa de Naruto. – Há alguns anos atrás ele perdeu alguém muito precioso para ele.

Após a breve explicação ele puxou rudemente os cabelos dourados do rapaz para conseguir mais acesso a sua nuca lambendo tudo ao seu alcance enquanto ele abria o zíper de sua calça libertando sua ereção e fazendo o mesmo com Naruto.

- Uma pessoa preciosa? – perguntou Naruto começando a ficar incoerente e começando a esquecer o assunto quando Sasuke pegou suas ereções juntas e começou a movimentar suas mãos.

- É, o irmão dele. Naruto... Eu preciso de você aqui... – Naruto saiu do colo do Uchiha e se agachou no chão, abriu um pouco as pernas do moreno que se sentou na borda de sua cama e começou a chupar a ereção dele. – Isso baby, chupe tudo e beba meu leite...

Sasuke pegou a cabelo de Naruto o fazendo chupar até o membro bater em sua garganta. O moreno podia sentir seu corpo tremer, a boca de Naruto sempre foi era tão quente... Estava em seu limite e forçou a cabeça de Naruto colocando seu membro mais fundo liberando seu gozo.

- O que faremos agora? – perguntou Naruto se levantando e limpando o sêmen que escorria de seus lábios.

- Faça você mesmo enquanto continua me falando das coisas que tem feito com Sai. – Naruto se sentou em frente a ele e retirou o restante de sua roupa e começou a passar a mão em sua ereção.

- Ele falou que meu pau é pequeno Sasuke... – disse fazendo beicinho.

- Mas vocês dois já... – perguntou Sasuke atento aos movimentos do loiro sentindo sua excitação voltar.

- Não! Sai... Ah... Pelo amor de Deus Sasuke... Ele me vestiu quando eu estava nu para posar para ele... Então... Sasuke, eu humm... – Naruto estava sentindo o prazer tomar conta de sua mente enquanto pensava no tempo que ele e Sai estavam juntos e tentando manter a coerência enquanto encarava os olhos negros do Uchiha que o observava com olhos lascivos. – Ele me olhava e mal falávamos então ele me perguntou coisas... E disse que não tem nenhum problema com o meu corpo... E... Hm Sasuke... Eu num tô agüentando mais... Me come logo...

Pensar em seu quase beijo não era uma ajuda. Sasuke estava sentindo que poderia explodir só com a forma que Naruto estava olhando, notando que ele arqueava os pés e estava convulsionando ferozmente e parecia já ter perdido a noção de qualquer coisa. Ele o pegou e meteu sua pulsante ereção dentro de Naruto sem hesitar.

- Ah Naruto, você é sempre tão adorável baby... – disse ele afundando no corpo do loiro, enquanto ouvia-o gemer e resmungar coisas incoerentes enquanto a sua mão o masturbava com carinho. – Vamos Naruto vem para mim... Ah...

- Sasuke mais, me fode mais rápido... Ele... O Sai... – continuava tentando contar coisas sobre Sai e quando a imagem dele quase o beijando veio a sua mente ele gozou na mão de Sasuke que fez o mesmo ao sentir os espasmos anais do loiro enquanto ele gozava. – Quase nos beijamos.

- Ah... Ah... Quase... Beijaram-se? – perguntou tentando compreender o significado das palavras em sua mente nublada. – COMO?

- É, aconteceu algo... Ah... Um clima sinistro. – Naruto se sentou sobre a cama após recuperar sua respiração. – Mas eu saí de lá antes que acontecesse algo.

- Pense bem Naruto... Ninguém sabe muito sobre ele, mas Sai é o aluno preferido de Danzou, o diretor daquela academia falida que é um dos caras mais assustadores que conheci. – Sasuke puxou suas calças sobre a cama e retirou um maço de cigarro e um isqueiro, acendeu o cigarro e deu uma longa tragada antes de continuar a falar. – E também tome cuidado... Isto está te afetando na cama, você costuma ser mais quente que isso Naruto...

O loiro olhou pela janela e deu um longo suspiro cansado antes de deitar e se acomodar sobre seu travesseiro.

- Hei! – Sasuke debruçou sobre ele. – Acho que você precisa de Ramen, vamos! Depois nós continuamos às coisas por aqui.

- Por sua conta? – perguntou Naruto desconfiado.

- Sim, por minha conta.

~~.~~

**Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo!**

**No próximo tem mais lemon e muitas surpresas! Hohoho**

**Reviews? *o***

**Ah! Não se esqueçam de darem uma olhada nas minhas outras fanfictions, combinado?**

Agradecimentos especiais **Doris Black, J.M Oliver e a Lady Yuraa **que comentaram o último capítulo postado da minha fic!

_**Re: Não cadastrados**_

**Lady Yuraa**

Eu não vou responder a sua suposição, para _não matar o clima._

Valeu por compreender a situação, mas o problema nem é esta fic, ela é nova e de um casal que não tem muitos fans, mas no caso de Murder, por exemplo, são 17 pessoas que estão no aviso, tirando a inúmeras pessoas que adicionam aos favoritos e não comentam, nem mandando mensagem pedindo para comentarem ao adicionar a fic adianta. Então eu tenho um plano malévolo agora *risada do mal*

Nha, o que me aguarda no Anime Freak Show ? Você me deixou curiosa, faça uma conta aqui no f.f pra ficar mais fácil de falar contigo mulher!


	4. Capítulo 3

**Mais um capítulo quentinho para todos!**

**Espero que gostem deste capítulo, apesar de ter uma coisa meio tosca no final, mas achei que seria uma coisa bacana colocar na fic, hehehe. É um tema forte... E apesar de desprezível, infelizmente muito comum... **

**Agradecimentos especiais a **_**Lady Yuraa -pptusachan-,**__**J.M Oliver**_** e **_**Doris Black**_** que comentaram o último capítulo!**

**Capítulo 3: Quebrando as regras e jantando com o Boss**

Sai não sabia dizer como as coisas estavam indo em relação ao rapaz loiro, ele podia sentir que cada dia que passava ao lado dele sentia a ânsia de estar sempre ao seu redor aumentar. A sua obra estava quase concluída e pelo que faltava a ser pintado, poderia ser feito em mais um dia, no dia seguinte para ser preciso, poderia ser o dia que perderia o loiro para sempre e isso doía.

Naruto estava sentado no seu sofá ao seu lado, eles já tinham feito a parte do trabalho daquele dia e agora Sai estava sentado ao seu lado para explicar sobre o jantar que Danzou programou para conhecê-lo nesta noite.

- Ele disse a mim que gostaria muito de conhecê-lo para ter uma boa idéia de como o quadro ficará quando pronto. Então não se preocupe, será apenas um jantar para se conhecerem. – explicou o moreno se levantando e pegando duas latas de chá no frigobar do atelier e voltado a se sentar ao lado do loiro entregando-o a bebida.

- Hum jantar com o Boss? – Naruto aceitou a bebida e abriu a lata, bebendo um longo gole. - Local e horário.

- Trattoria Via Destra, às 20hs. – Naruto engasgou com a bebida após ouvir o nome do local.

- Alguma coisa errada Naruto-kun? – perguntou Sai ajudando o loiro dando leves tapinhas em suas costas.

- Não. – disse por fim recuperando a postura. "Só que este restaurante é o lugar preferido que os executivos me levam."

Naruto se levantou do sofá e andou em direção as paredes daquela sala, analisando as belas pinturas sem nome, arqueando as sobrancelhas para o espaço em branco onde deveria ter o nome.

- Sai... Por que as pinturas estão sem o nome? – perguntou se virando para o moreno. – Você já pensou em algo?

- Eu não sei... – falou calmamente enquanto mantinha um sorriso falso em seus lábios, caminhando até o loiro.

- Como não sabe? – perguntou Naruto incrédulo. – Toda pintura precisa de um título.

- Não tem nenhum título. – o seu sorriso desapareceu enquanto continuava a falar. – Eu já pintei milhares de obras, mas nunca dei um título a nenhuma. Essa que você está observando também não vai ter.

- Humm, mas geralmente as pessoas não titulam suas obras? – Naruto perguntou encarando o moreno. – Como quando você pinta o retrato de alguém, você usa o nome da pessoa como título. E com outras figuras, você as nomeia de acordo com a situação, seus pensamentos e sentimentos.

- Para ser mais especifico, eu não poderia pensar em um título mesmo se eu tentasse. Nada me vem a mente. Eu não sinto nada por elas. – ele deu alguns passos se afastando do loiro o deixando sozinho e confuso. – Nada mesmo.

Naruto estava inquieto e não sabia o que pensar... Ele sentia que seu interesse pelo pintor aumentava com suas descobertas e estava pensativo refletindo com tristeza se o quadro para qual estava servindo de modelo seria mais um entre mais de mil pinturas sem nome.

Ele se virou para seguir o moreno para voltarem a se sentar no sofá, mas sendo desastrado por natureza, acabou esbarrando na escrivaninha e derrubou algumas coisas que estava sobre ela. Um pouco envergonhado, ele abaixou e começou a recolher as coisas que tinham caído, mas um pequeno livro ilustrado pegou sua atenção.

- Hã? O que é isto? – perguntou se levantando do chão folheando as páginas.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou Sai quando viu que o loiro estava mexendo nas suas coisas. – Devolva-me!

Naruto observou assustado como o moreno saiu da onde estava e caminhou até ele parecendo irritado. E em um movimento rápido na tentativa de lhe tomar o livro, ele tropeçou nas coisas que o loiro tinha derrubando e caiu levando consigo Naruto.

Ambos, mesmo caídos, mantinham suas mãos sobre o livro ilustrado, Sai estava por cima do loiro sem demonstrar qualquer emoção, mas sentia seu coração acelerar parecendo que queria escapar pela sua boca.

Porém Naruto estava embriagado demais para pensar sobre a posição embaraçosa que estava. Sentindo todo o corpo de Sai apoiado contra o seu, podendo sentir o atrito de suas roupas e seus olhos como imãs atraindo seu rosto cada vez mais próximo ao dele. Naruto podia sentir o hálito morno da respiração irregular do moreno e quando não agüentava mais sentir toda a ânsia de sentir seus lábios serem tocados pelos lábios macios dele, o loiro o beijou.

Quebrando todas as regras que tinha mantido por esses dois longos anos. Se apaixonado, ele o beijou faminto, sugando os lábios que tanto necessitava, passando sua língua suavemente entre eles pedindo passagem que lhe foi concedida, deixando sua mão passear pela nuca do moreno. O beijando, podia sentir descargas elétricas em sua coluna, algo que ele achou que não existia, fazendo o desejo dentro de si aumentar enquanto Sai passeava suas mãos pálidas e delicadas pelo seu corpo, eliminando o atrito de suas blusas para ter mais contato de suas peles que queimavam ao se esfregarem. Indo muito além do que lhe foi pago...

- Pare! – disse Naruto o empurrando e se levantando. – Esqueceu do que eu te disse ontem?

Naruto sabia que estava sendo extremamente insensível, mas ele não podia se ajudar tinha medo, muito medo de perder o controle, não poderia ficar com Sai, não poderia ter um compromisso, não ainda...

- Naruto, eu não... – disse Sai se esquecendo totalmente do livro que estava jogado ao chão.

- Eu te disse: "não ganho por hora extra", estou aqui só para posar para você. – Naruto fechou seus olhos tentando ignorar as vozinhas incomodas em sua mente dizendo que estava preste a quebrar o moreno com as suas sujeiras. – Se você quiser ir além, terá... Terá de me pagar por isso...

O loiro nunca se sentiu tão sujo como neste momento, mas Sai não poderia entendê-lo.

- O que você quer dizer Naruto? – perguntou Sai confuso, mas quando Naruto abriu seus olhos, se arrependeu ao ver a decepção transbordando nos olhos do moreno. – Saia daqui... Por hoje nós acabamos.

Naruto pegou sua camisa ao chão, se vestiu e lançou um último olhar ferido ao pintor antes de sair apressado.

~~.~~

O Trattoria Via Destra era o melhor restaurante de comida italiana da cidade, e naquele horário da noite, era comum o local estar abarrotado de executivos tendo jantares de negócios, mas assim que deu seu nome ao gerente do estabelecimento no hall do restaurante, foi guiado para dentro do local e seus olhos se alargaram com o que viu.

Onde deveria ter muitas mesas e muitos clientes, estava apenas um homem de cabelos negros em um terno elegante sentado em uma única mesa ao centro.

- Há! Naruto-kun? – o homem se levantou e estendeu sua mão para apertar a do jovem loiro.

- Danzou-sama. – Naruto retribuiu o aperto de mão e se sentaram à mesa.

O garçom serviu champagnat para eles, Naruto estava incomodado com o homem a sua frente, percebendo o que Sasuke tinha lhe dito. Danzou mantinha seus olhos grudados nele, e o loiro poderia dizer que a forma que os olhos negros o fitavam era de um predador que estava se deleitando com a vista antes de dar o bote.

- Sai falou muito de você. – disse o homem tentando ler sua reação. – Ou melhor, eu nunca o vi tão falante desde quando ele entrou na academia.

Um garçom se aproximou da mesa e serviu o jantar, Naruto continuou a sustentar o olhar de Danzou mesmo enquanto comia.

- Hum, concordo com ele em certos aspectos, você realmente é muito interessante, pena que logo o quadro estará pronto...

- Amanhã. – Naruto falou pela primeira vez. – Sai vai fazer a arte final amanhã.

- Compreendo. – falou colocando um sorriso malicioso sobre os lábios. Naruto arregalou os olhos ao sentir algo tocar sua perna, deixou o garfo cair em seu prato. – Pena que não teremos outros jantares como este, não é mesmo Naruto-kun?

Naruto podia sentir o toque subir pelas suas pernas fazendo movimentos circulares, sentindo o carinho avançar para entre suas coxas.

- Banheiro. – ele se levantou de repente. – Eu preciso ir ao banheiro.

Naruto entrou dentro do banheiro e suspirou aliviado, foi até a pia e se olhou o espelho vendo sua expressão cansada no reflexo. Ele abriu a torneira e abaixou sua cabeça jogando um pouco de água em seu rosto e quando voltou a se olhar no espelho, encarou o reflexo de Danzou atrás de si.

- Vamos Naruto, não precisa dar um de difícil comigo... – ele disse apertando o seu corpo contra o de Naruto, passando suas mãos pelo corpo moreno do garoto. – Vamos brincar um pouco.

Ele virou Naruto de frente para ele, passou seus dedos entre os cabelos dourados e se aproximou do jovem para beijá-lo, mas Naruto se virou deixando beijar o lóbulo de sua orelha em vez de sua boca.

Danzou se afastou o suficiente para observar os olhos azuis fulminantes com um olhar de compreensão estampado em seu rosto.

- Como imaginei você é daqueles tipos de garotos, não? – disse debochado. – Então você sabe o que eu quero e vou ter...

Danzou abriu o zíper de suas calças e liberou sua ereção mostrando-a para o loiro, com um sinal ele mandou Naruto se agachar para lhe chupar. O loiro sentiu as mãos grandes do homem novamente em seus cabelos forçá-lo a chupar todo o membro, e Naruto fez como o homem queria.

O homem observava a expressão no rosto do loiro, suas bochechas estavam incrivelmente vermelhas, ele adorava meninos como este cara, ele puxou o membro para fora da boca do loiro por um momento.

- Diga-me, quantos anos você tem?

- Dezessete. – Naruto mentiu, ele sabia que tipo de homem era esse, e ele sabia que não poderia dizer sua idade verdadeira para ele, mesmo já tendo vinte e um anos. Naruto ainda tinha uma aparência jovem, e até onde ele conseguiu descobri sobre este homem, notou que ele era igual a alguns que ele teve antes em sua cama, gostava de crianças, quanto mais jovens mais tesão tinham. E ele odiava estes caras, sentia aversão e sentia que todas as vezes que transava com caras como estes que estava sendo sujado.

- Certo, ainda é jovem... – disse com seus olhos brilhando loucamente para o garoto.

Naruto ignorou e passou a chupar seus dedos em vez do membro ereto na sua frente e quando achou que estavam umedecidos o suficiente, voltou a sugar o pênis do homem enquanto se preparava enfiando seus dedos em seu orifício. "Quanto mais rápido isto terminar melhor." Pensou angustiado.

- Hum, gosto de você rapaz, você está muito quente!

Além de toda a aversão que sentia, tinha outro sentimento que estava o frustrando. E ele olhou para o homem mais uma vez. "Este é o professor de Sai", e isto o machucou, ele começou a se sentir desesperado, pensando até quando teria que agir como uma puta.

Ele parou de sugar a ereção quando sentiu começar a pulsar em sua boca, o homem gozou em seu rosto. Sentiu o homem puxá-lo e jogá-lo com violência de bruço sobre a mesa da pia.

- Veja como você ficou bonito com toda esta porra em seu rosto. – disse isso segurando firme o seu queixo para ele se olhar no espelho. – Você está me dando tanto tesão com esta cara inocente...

Naruto sentiu Danzou duro novamente empurrando contra a sua bunda, começando a foder ele.

"Meu Deus, quando isto tudo vai terminar? Eu não quero ter que fazer isto novamente." Ele escondeu seu rosto em seus braços enquanto o homem empurrava fundo em seu corpo. "Tudo que queria era receber beijos como aqueles, apenas isso..."

Quando sentiu Danzou despejar o seu sêmen imundo dentro dele, se virou para encarar o homem arfante. O homem se afastou dele e se limpou, andou em direção a porta e jogou um bolo de dinheiro para Naruto antes de sair.

O loiro escorregou até o chão olhando o dinheiro jogado. "Até quando?" pensou deixando as lágrimas contidas por anos abandonar seus olhos tristes.

Após sair do restaurante, enquanto caminhava ainda chorando pelo bairro, ele ouviu seu nome ser chamado por uma voz conhecida.

- Naruto? O que aconteceu? – perguntou Uchiha Itachi parando para falar com ele quando estava preste a entrar em um táxi.

- Não é nada... – mas antes que se desse conta, seu braço foi puxado pelo moreno que o arrastou para um restaurante que ele amava "Ichiraku".

- Se nada tivesse acontecido, você não estaria aqui chorando. – Naruto sempre gostou muito do Uchiha mais velho, ele diferente do seu irmão mais novo, era amável e sensível.

Naruto sabia que Itachi não tinha nenhuma intenção maliciosa com ele, pois os irmãos Uchiha eram amantes acima de tudo, e ele, bem, Itachi não se importava se seu irmão fosse buscar sexo com ele...

- Vamos Naru-tan, qual é problema? É dinheiro? – Naruto balançou a cabeça enquanto enxugava as lágrimas.

Sasuke sempre tentou ajudar Naruto, ambos os irmãos tentaram fazer Naruto morar com eles para não ter de servir como prostituta, mas o loiro era muito cabeça dura, ele sempre falava que queria as suas coisas pelos seus próprios meios e não tava afim de caridade.

- Eu jantei hoje com o diretor da Academia de Artes ANBU e eu descobri que ele é um velho nojento pedófilo. – Naruto falou indignado. – Mas eu estou com medo dele falar o que fez comigo para o Sai...

- Sai? – Itachi observava a reação do loiro guardando bem o nome do diretor da academia em sua mente.

- Danzou é o professor dele sabe? Sai é um pintor para qual estou trabalhando, mas eu... – Naruto colocou as mãos sobre o coração apertando a sua blusa. – Estou confuso, está doendo muito Itachi...

**~~.~~**

**Galera, um aviso, caso conheçam alguém que sofre deste abuso ou um doente pedófilo, denunciem!**

**Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo!**

**Reviews?**

**Bjs =3**


	5. Capítulo 4: Arte final

**Agradeço as reviews galera!**

**Eu amo *o***

**Este é o último capítulo ToT Depois disso, irei postar o "Epílogo" que é a continuação daquele prólogo, ok?**

.

* * *

.

**Capítulo 4: Arte final**

.

.

- Está pronto! – declarou Sai descansando seus pincéis. Naruto sobressaltou, estava perdido em seus pensamentos e não estava prestando atenção no pintor.

- Eu–eu poderia ver? – perguntou Naruto curioso.

- Claro, venha... – o loiro se levantou ainda vestido com a fantasia, olhou sua imagem retratada e seu queixo caiu.

Era perfeito demais, os seus olhos estavam transmitindo um misto de emoções no retrato, era como se Sai tivesse observado seus olhos por todos estes dias e pintado eles aos poucos, sua pele estava em um ótimo contraste com a cor de seu cabelo e os adereços de sua fantasia e a camisa, junto com sua calça aberta dava um ar sedutor fazendo seus olhos ficarem presos a imagem.

- Incrível... – murmurou ele ainda impressionado. Quando conseguiu tirar seus olhos sobre a obra prima e virou seu rosto, notou Sai muito próximo dele e Naruto sentiu uma sensação horrível em seu estômago.

- Sai... Eu...

- Quanto? – perguntou Sai.

- Como? – perguntou Naruto confuso.

- Quanto você cobraria? – Sai manteve seus olhos impassíveis enquanto encarava o loiro.

Naruto se aproximou e sussurrou no ouvido dele sentindo algo começar a quebrar em seu peito.

Sai suspirou e sentou-se em seu sofá puxando Naruto pela mão.

- Por que você faz isso? – perguntou um pouco indignado.

- Pelo mesmo motivo que eu estava posando para você, para segurar a barra até me formar e conseguir um bom emprego. – ele falou com a cabeça baixa.

- Como isso começou?

- Há dois anos atrás eu estava preste a ser despejado, um vizinho meu, Gaara, disse que trabalhava em um bar chamado Akatsuki como barman e que poderia me arranjar algo lá... – Naruto espremia seus braços com as mãos tentando amenizar a dor que sentia por contar algo tão vergonhoso – Eu fui e descobri o tipo de coisa que ele estava me arranjando, mas sem muita escolha eu acabei aceitando assim mesmo, no começo era horrível, mas acabei me acostumando. Para manter a minha entrada no bar e conseguir fazer meu ponto, eu dava sexo de graça para Gaara. – ele suspirou para conseguir coragem para continuar - Foi lá que encontrei Sasuke e descobri que a maioria das pessoas que estavam lá era da mesma Universidade que eu, foi meio constrangedor no início, mas Sasuke se tornou um amigo muito bom para mim, acho que graças a ele que consegui manter a minha sanidade...

Sai podia ver a dor cintilar nos olhos azuis, mas manteve seu silêncio para que o loiro continuasse a contar sua história.

- Em um dia, o gerente da boate descobriu o que eu estava fazendo, Kakuzo me levou para seu escritório e me estuprou a noite toda, quando eu me recusei a dar parte do dinheiro que eu tinha conseguido para ele, Kakuzo me expulsou da Akatsuki. – Sai percebeu que Naruto estava tremendo, provavelmente com as lembranças que estava revivendo - Mas por sorte, alguns dos clientes que eu tinha feito, continuaram a me procurar por meio do Sasuke. E eu pude continuar... Sasuke tentou me ajudar muitas vezes, ele e o irmão dele até me ofereceram a sua casa para eu ficar, mas já era tarde de mais para sair disto...

- Eu sinto muito... – disse Sai sem saber como reagir a isso.

- Não se preocupe com isso...

Sai se levantou e pegou o mesmo livro que ele havia derrubado no dia anterior e colocou nas mãos do loiro.

- Este é um livro ilustrado que eu estava desenhando para dar para meu irmão. – ele folheou até as folhas do centro e mostrou para Naruto a imagem de dois garotos sorrindo e de mãos dadas - Quando eu estava prestes a desenhar estas páginas que eram as últimas, ele ficou doente e morreu. Eu fui esquecendo o que era para ser desenhada a medida que o tempo passava, mas ontem, eu consegui me lembrar... E graças a você Naruto. Eu me sinto livre agora e quero que você fique com ele como presente.

- Mas Sai... Este livro significa muito para você, não? – perguntou Naruto.

- É, este livro era a única coisa que eu me importava até você aparecer em minha vida, por isso quero que fique com ele, sei que irar cuidar do livro. – e pela primeira vez, Naruto o viu sorrir verdadeiramente.

- Arigato Sai, eu irei cuidar muito bem do livro. – Naruto abraçou o livro e encarou o moreno, ele queria ser beijado e tocado por ele novamente. Uma despedida, pois não podia dar todo o amor que o pintor precisava, não ainda...

Seus lábios se chocaram famintos, o pintor sugava aqueles lábios fazendo Naruto senti-los formigarem, suas línguas se misturavam em meio a necessidade da paixão. As mãos de Sai seguravam firmes as costas arqueadas do loiro para aprofundar o beijo e tirar todo o ar dos pulmões do loiro.

Naruto se sentia tonto, sua pele estava em chamas ele podia sentir os dedos pálidos de Sai queimar deslizando pelo seu tórax semi-nu, desfazendo o pequeno nó abaixo da camisa, largando os lábios inchados e avermelhados do loiro para morder a pele a sua mercê, passando sua língua suavemente sobre as costelas arrancando pequenos suspiros do outro rapaz. Lambeu os mamilos eretos para umedecê-los e dando uma assoprada sobre eles fazendo Naruto arquear seu corpo abaixo dele.

- Me beije mais... - o loiro o fitou com seus olhos azuis hipnotizantes e como foi ordenado, o moreno voltou a beijá-lo carinhosamente, sem se importar com a necessidade de seu corpo, pois ele sentia que Naruto precisava desse ato, um pouco de carinho que ele nunca tinha recebido.

Naruto estava farto de sexo, ele precisava de Sai, precisava apenas dele ali com ele, nunca sentiu tanta necessidade de carinho como agora em sua vida e pensamentos curiosos passavam em sua mente nublada, seria ele prestes a descobrir a diferença de fazer sexo para fazer amor?

Sai acariciava suas coxas sobre o tecido do jeans enquanto ainda o beijava, procurando dar tudo aquilo que o garoto precisava, mesmo que nem ele entendesse o que estava prestes a dar. Subiu suas mãos apertando a cintura fina do loiro puxando-o mais contra si, fazendo as duas ereções se esfregarem dentro do jeans e estava satisfeito em ouvir Naruto ronronar em sua boca.

E por um longo tempo, Sai se manteve assim, beijando enquanto o acariciava com carinho, querendo apenas lhe dar amor em seus toques, desejando que o loiro nunca fosse para longe de seus braços.

- Sai... – Naruto chamou entre o beijo. Estava se sentindo muito quente. Estava se sentindo mole nas mãos do moreno, aquela sensação era incrível.

Seus olhos se encontraram, e mesmo sem se falarem eles sabiam, era amor que estava ali, fazendo seus corações acelerados baterem em sincronia um com o outro; sabiam que as coisas que estavam preste a experimentar os marcariam para sempre, que os ligariam pelo resto da vida, mas eles precisavam um do outro no momento e não queriam pensar em arrependimento.

Sai beijou a nuca exposta do loiro enquanto retirava o restante de suas roupas sem quebrar o contato de seus olhos que contavam muitos segredos em silêncio.

_ "Eu te amo...."_

_ "Eu também..."_

_ "Sinto muito, mas vou quebrar seu coração..." _

_ "Eu também quebrarei o seu..."_

Naruto se sentou assim que Sai terminou de puxar a última peça de sua roupa e ajudou o moreno com as deles, passando sua mão sobre o corpo pálido do garoto enquanto levantava a blusa para tirá-la. Espalhando beijos pelo seu tórax enquanto lhe tirava as caças, olhando para os orbes negros intensamente quando ambos estavam nus e prontos.

Sai deitou o corpo de Naruto novamente sobre o sofá com suas mãos entrelaçadas enquanto o loiro laçava suas pernas ao redor da cintura do moreno que se posicionou para penetrá-lo de uma forma que pudesse apoiar sua testa na da dele para manter o contato ocular, queria ver nos olhos do loiro tudo que havia retratado em sua pintura, queria tudo...

E assim ele entrou no corpo abaixo de si, beijando levemente os lábios de Naruto ao senti-lo um pouco tenso, esperando o momento certo para prosseguir. Quando Naruto relaxou novamente, ele começou a se mexer mantendo sua testa colada na de Naruto e suas mãos entrelaçadas, se movendo lentamente... Não tinha pressa para terminar.

Naruto gemia com a nova sensação que estava sentindo, nunca tinha sido tão adorado enquanto alguém fazia sexo com ele, mas não poderia, era amor que eles estavam fazendo... Ele se sentia como uma virgem, entregando sua alma para nunca perder aqueles sentimentos, mesmo que doesse... Era precioso e puro.

Sai se deleitava com os gemidos do loiro, unindo seus corpos de uma forma profunda para que nunca esquecesse, mesmo que nunca fossem ficar juntos, mesmo que nunca mais iriam se ver, ele precisava de dar algo valioso para o loiro, algo que não fosse esquecer...

Infelizmente, seus corpos suados e trêmulos tinham um limite, eles não poderiam ficar assim para toda a vida, mesmo que fosse o desejo de ambos... Naruto gritou rouco ao sentir Sai enchê-lo com suas sementes de uma forma que nunca tinha sentido antes, era quente... Terrivelmente quente para suportar e acabou derramando suas próprias sementes sobre seu tórax e o do moreno.

Após um tempo que ambos estavam ofegando tentando recuperar a respiração, Naruto se levantou e começou a se vestir, pegou o livro que Sai havia dado para ele e colocou dentro de sua mochila na parte que era destinada para notebook, e como ele não possuía um, guardou lá para não estragá-lo.

Sai que estava o observando, se levantou e vestiu sua camisa, pegou algo de uma gaveta e foi em direção ao loiro o encarando.

- Aqui está... – estendeu dois envelopes para o loiro. – Este é o pagamento do seu trabalho como modelo. – disse apontando para um dos envelopes. – E este outro... Bem, você sabe...

Naruto pegou com um suspiro machucado e voltou a encarar o moreno, roçando seus narizes levemente, desejando um último beijo, mas se virou e foi embora antes de beijá-lo. "Não quero um último beijo."

**

* * *

**

**Galera, ai está o último capítulo!**

**Quem quer o Epílogo?**

_Estou aproveitando para divulgar uma fic que postei recentemente: __**"Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep"**__ é __**uma fanfiction oneshot SasuNaru e SaiNaru**__, gostaria que quem aprecia um __**drama**__ do caralho e gosta desses casais darem uma chance as essa fic, ok? __**Arigato**__! _

**

* * *

**

**Status da fanfiction: **

_Quero agradecer a __**Lady Yuraa**__ e __**J. M Oliver**__ que comentaram o último capítulo!_

_Esta fanfiction está nos __**favoritos**__ de __**2**__** usuários**__, no último capítulo **2**__** comentaram (Lady Yuraa e J. M Oliver).**_

_Também está no __**alerta de 1 usuário**__, no último capítulo __**1 comentou (Lady Yuraa**__)._

_Ok, estou a fazer este quadrinho para dar credibilidade para as pessoas que comentam, pois elas entendem o tempo que gasto escrevendo isso e sabem que uma escritora dedicada gosta de saber o que pensam sobre sua estória. XD_

_Eu prefiro que minha fic seja comentada do que ser adicionada nos favoritos sem justificativa, eu preciso dos comentários para saber se o que escrevi está correto, se não tem erro temporal, se não existe erros como aqueles que você faz um personagem fazer coisas que não encaixa ou algo erronho (não falo de erro gramatical aqui, falo como, eu falo que Naruto foi ao banheiro com Shino, mas a fala seguinte indica que é Sasuke que está com ele, entenderam?)... Isso tudo eu posso descobrir com um simples comentário em que a pessoa que leu me indique o erro, também me fale se a estória está atingindo suas expectativas, se existe algo que acha que deve acontecer... Coisas como essas fazem o autor melhorar o que escreve, não tenham medo, Iara-chan não morde XD_


	6. Epílogo

**Aqui está o epilogo, como falei, ele é bem simplesinho, e doce também XD**

**Obrigado a todos que acompanharam a fic até aqui!**

**Alguns sabem que eu odeio finalizar uma fanfition, que sempre fico sentindo um vazio no kokoro ToT**

**Bem, sem delongas, enjoy moçada! **

**Fanfiction betada pela **_**AnjoSetsuna**_** e dedicada a **_**Mir-chan.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Epílogo**

**

* * *

  
**

**#Sai POV**

**.  
**

Naruto nunca disse adeus, mas também nunca retornou para mim.

Na manhã seguinte ao dia que o loiro saiu pela última vez do meu atelier, Danzou-sama foi brutalmente assassinado. Ele foi encontrado no porão de sua casa, onde tinha vários vídeos e fotos de crianças nuas. Seu corpo tinha sido mutilado e suas genitálias tinham sido cortadas e colocadas em sua boca.

Nunca encontrei o homem que tinha feito a encomenda da pintura, então fiquei com ela para mim até que em um dia, o substituto de Danzou, o professor e diretor Hatake Kakashi me chamou a sala dele.

Kakashi era totalmente diferente de Danzou, o homem jovem de cabelos rebeldes e brancos era organizado e encarava o futuro da academia com seriedade. Amava todos os seus alunos incondicionalmente.

.

**#Sai POV off**

**.  
**

Ele o chamou dizendo que um jovem hiperativo loiro passou em seu gabinete afirmando que o moreno possuía um quadro incrível, que tinha o inscrito para um concurso de Arte internacional, que só faltava o nome da obra e a assinatura do inscrito.

Sai de início ficou chocado, sabendo quem era o garoto e se sentindo hesitante em participar do concurso, mas acabou por aceitar.

Ele conseguiu nomear o quadro de "Raio de Sol" e quando Kakashi teve um deslumbre da obra prima, precisou de um tempo para se recuperar de todas as emoções que a visão lhe proporcionou.

Sai queria dizer a Naruto que tinha conseguido dar um nome ao quadro, queria vê-lo, mas quando foi até a universidade do loiro para achá-lo, descobriu com um colega dele que havia um mês que Naruto havia se formado.

Foi quando ele sentiu o raio de sol se apagar para ele.

O seu quadro ganhou todo o glamour que merecia e ajudou a academia a se reerguer com todo o seu prestígio, pessoas do mundo todo iam até a galeria de arte da academia para ter um deslumbre de tal perfeição.

Quando faltava pouco para seu coração congelar novamente, ele recebeu algo em sua caixa de correio que lhe deu novas esperanças.

Era um envelope pardo que tinha dentro um cheque e uma pequena nota.

.

_Sai,_

_Eu não poderia ser seu, não ainda... Não com a vida que eu levava..._

_E ainda não posso..._

_Espero que você entenda o que quero dizer._

_O cheque, é o dinheiro que você havia me dado, estou lhe devolvendo._

_Entenda-me, por favor._

_Naruto. _

_.  
_

Ele compreendeu a mensagem, o raio de sol tinha que brilhar para outras pessoas antes voltar a brilhar para ele.

- Sai... – seu nome havia sido chamado pela aquela voz que tanto ansiava ouvir novamente.

Virou-se tirando seus olhos do quadro para encontrar os olhos azuis que transbordavam felicidade.

- Então, você é o cara viciado em arte que compra tudo que eu pinto? – perguntou Sai deixando lágrimas deixarem seus olhos de tanta felicidade.

- É, e só me falta essa... – disse o loiro também chorando apontando para o seu retrato.

- Ela é sua. – disse caminhando para o loiro.

- Eu sei. – disse Naruto encostando sua testa na do moreno.

- Senti saudades... – disse Sai beijando os lábios do loiro com medo que se separassem poderia descobrir que era um sonho.

- Eu também... – disse o loiro entre o beijo.

- Eu te amo... – disse Sai puxando Naruto para mais perto de si.

- Eu também te amo muito.

_- Quanto você cobraria? – Sai manteve seus olhos impassíveis enquanto encarava o loiro._

_Naruto se aproximou e sussurrou no ouvido dele sentindo algo começar a quebrar em seu peito. – O seu coração..._

_

* * *

_

**Owari**

**

* * *

  
**

**O prólogo está ligado a este epilogo, então acredito que alguns de vocês notaram que do capítulo 1 ao 4 são paralelas, é como se fosse duas fics em uma; o prólogo e epilogo conta sobre o reencontro, e os capítulos conta sobre a história do quadro, entenderam?**

**Edição: Só para esclarecer, foi a mando do Itachi que o Danzou foi assassinado!  
**

**Reviews de despedida?**

**

* * *

  
**

**Status da fanfiction: **

_Quero agradecer a __**J.M Oliver, hokuto, Lady Yuraa -pptusachan-**__e__**Li Morgan **__que comentaram o último capítulo!_

_Esta fanfiction está nos __**favoritos**__ de __**2 usuários**__, no último capítulo __**2 comentaram (J. M Oliver e Lady Yuraa -pptusachan-).**_

_Também está no __**alerta de 2 usuários**__, no último capítulo __**2**__** comentaram (Lady Yuraa -pptusachan- e Li Morgan**__)._

_Ok, estou a fazer este quadrinho para dar credibilidade para as pessoas que comentam, pois elas entendem o tempo que gasto escrevendo isso e sabem que uma escritora dedicada gosta de saber o que pensam sobre sua estória._

_Eu prefiro que minha fic seja comentada do que ser adicionada nos favoritos sem justificativa, eu preciso dos comentários para saber se o que escrevi está correto, se não tem erro temporal, se não existe erros como aqueles que você faz um personagem fazer coisas que não encaixa ou algo errado (não falo de erro gramatical aqui, falo como, eu falo que Naruto foi ao banheiro com Shino, mas a fala seguinte indica que é Sasuke que está com ele, entenderam?)... Isso tudo eu posso descobrir com um simples comentário em que a pessoa que leu me indique o erro, também me fale se a estória está atingindo suas expectativas, se existe algo que acha que deve acontecer... Coisas como essas fazem o autor melhorar o que escreve, não tenham medo, Iara-chan não morde XD_


End file.
